Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/06
30. Juni 2011 *TIERE IM ZOO: Die Mär von der artgerechten Haltung - Deutsche Zoos verbauen Millionen und versprechen ein würdevolles Gehege. Doch artgerecht kann Gefangenschaft nie sein, sagen Tierschützer. Elefanten bekommen Fußverletzungen, Raubkatzen drehen durch - denn der Käfig ist nur ein Bruchteil des natürlichen Reviers. - 30.06.2011. *New Toledo Zoo elephant named 'Lucas' after county - TOLEDO, Ohio— The Toledo Zoo has announced the winning name for its male African elephant born this month: Lucas, also the name of the zoo's home county. - 30.06.2011. *Asian Elephant Preserve grand opening at Rosamond Gifford Zoo - A new exhibit opened at the Rosamond Gifford Zoo. YNN's Erin Clarke tells us about the Asian Elephant Preserve. - SYRACUSE, N.Y. -- Thursday was a day of celebration for a project years in the making: A four acre preserve for the Rosamond Gifford Zoo's Asian elephants. - 30.06.2011. *Jumbos run amok, injure 1 - MYSORE: A herd of wild elephants on Thursday created ruckus running wild in the villages close to Heggadadevanakote and attacked one person injuring him grievously. - 30.06.2011. *Thursday Pygmy Elephants - Hello party people! I don't want to intrude on what I imagine is a wonderful day of enjoyment and/or lovemaking on your part, but if you have time...how about a few links? Take the jump for 'em. - 30.06.2011. *Karnataka: Elephant corridor still a far-fetched dream - BANGALORE: Constructing elephant corridors around Mysore elephant reserve area, which is a big step towards preventing man–animal conflict, still seems to be a far-fetched idea. It will take much time, said BK Singh, Principal Chief Conservator of Forests (Wildlife). - 30.06.2011. 29. Juni 2011 *Spenden statt Eintritt - Die „AaSeerenaden“ sollen nicht nur musikalischen Hochgenuss bieten, sondern auch helfen. So wird um Spenden für Münsters Elefanten-Park und die Wale vor der Küste Chiles gebeten. - 29.06.2011. *Zebras weggepustet! Elefant spielt Wasserwerfer - Leser-Reporterin Sonja Schubert (38) aus Althütte in Baden-Württemberg fotografierte, wie ein Elefantenbulle zwei Zebras mit einer vollen Rüsselladung Wasser so richtig schön nass machte. - 29.06.2011. *Herpesvirus claims another elephant as search for answers continues - With few resources, researchers work to contain fatal elephant virus. - This past May the Berlin Zoo announced that Ko Raya, a 2-year-old female Asian elephant, had died of an infection caused by a particularly virulent species of herpesvirus discovered only within the past two decades. - 29.06.2011. *Orangutans and Pygmy Elephants Protected in the Heart of Borneo - Orangutans and pygmy elephants now have nearly 300,000 "FSC certified" hectares of precious habitat sited in the Heart of Borneo project with forest managers also responsible for other endangered species like clouded leopards and Sumatran rhinos in the reserves—specifically Ulu Segama-Malua and Tangkulap-Pinangah in the Malaysian state of Sabah, Borneo. - 29.06.2011. *Wild Cow Elephant Relocated To Pahang - MACHANG, June 29 (Bernama) -- A wild cow elephant, caught by the Kelantan Wildlife and National Parks Department in the jungles of Kampung Pek on Monday, was today relocated to Pahang. - 29.06.2011. *27 jumbos killed on tracks in 7 years - KOLKATA: The railway tracks of Jalpaiguri have been a graveyard of jumbos. As many as 27 elephants have been killed by trains speeding through the forests of the district in the last seven years, including seven of a herd at Banarhat last year. - 29.06.2011. *State Forest Department to radio collar wild elephants - In an attempt to reduce man-animal conflict and warn farmers about the movement of crop raiding elephants in Coimbatore Forest Circle, the State Forest Department has proposed to radio collar an elephant from a herd, which will be monitored for two years. - 29.06.2011. *Elephant in Japan zoo waits for city mate - Fuku-chan, a 13-year old female elephant in Japan’s Fukuyama city, will have to wait longer for an Asian mating partner to be imported from Mumbai or other parts of India. Yoshihiko Matsuura, director general of Economic and Environment Affairs Bureau, has written to the Brihanmumbai Municipal Corporation (BMC) chief Subodh Kumar to facilitate a male elephant’s visit to his zoo for mating purpose. - 29.06.2011. *Elephant Gathering - Sri Lanka reservoir flood move may end elephant gathering. - June 29, 2011 (LBO) - A plan by authorities to flood an ancient reservoir in Sri Lanka during the dry season may disrupt a centuries old migration of wild elephants who congregate in what is possibly the largest such gathering in the world, a leisure group has warned. - 29.06.2011. *The Indian horses bred to fight elephants - How the Marwari, a hardy breed of battle horse, helped change India forever. - With their cutely curved ears they may appear purely decorative, but the Marwari warhorses were instrumental in shaping Indian history. Trained to fight enemies on sword-wielding elephants and bred to withstand the crippling desert heat, their efforts on the battlefield were inextricably linked to the rise and fall of their royal Rajput masters. - 29.06.2011. 28. Juni 2011 *Plastic pieces in elephant dung worries officilas - CHAMARAJNAGAR: Plastic pieces found in the samples of elephant dung collected from the surroundings of Himavad Gopalaswami Betta in Gundlupet taluk has made the officials of the tourism department sit up and act strictly against the use of plastic bags in tourist places in the district. - 28.06.2011. *Zoo elephant taking to motherhood role - ST. LOUIS, June 28 (UPI) -- An elephant at the St. Louis zoo has given birth to her second calf and is much more comfortable in her motherhood role, zoo officials said. - 28.06.2011. *Agony and Ivory - Highly emotional and completely guileless, elephants mourn their dead—and across Africa, they are grieving daily as demand from China’s “suddenly wealthy” has driven the price of ivory to $700 a pound or more. With tens of thousands of elephants being slaughtered each year for their tusks, raising the specter of an “extinction vortex,” Alex Shoumatoff travels from Kenya to Seattle to Guangzhou, China, to expose those who are guilty in the massacre—and recognize those who are determined to stop it. - 28.06.2011. *Good news for orangutan and pygmy elephants in the Heart of Borneo - Kota Kinabalu, Malaysia. Orang-utan and Pygmy Elephant survival in the Heart of Borneo has received a major boost with the certification of nearly 300,000 hectares of important habitat in the forest reserves of Ulu Segama-Malua and Tangkulap-Pinangah, in the Malaysian state of Sabah, Borneo. - 28.06.2011. *Elephant numbers halved - PhysOrg.com) -- Half the elephants from West and Central African savannahs have vanished in the past 40 years, scientists report in PLoS One. - A team, including Iain Douglas-Hamilton of Oxford University’s Department of Zoology, estimate that around 7,750 elephants remain in the Sudano-Sahelian zone, which covers 20% of the continent, a 50% decline in four decades. - 28.06.2011. *Second train-hit jumbo found, treatment on - JALPAIGURI: Not one but two elephants were hit by the Asansol-bound train on the tracks that cut through the Dooars on Saturday night. Forest workers found the second injured adult cow elephant the next day at the Dyna forest in Banarhat and sent it to the Gorumara National Park. - 28.06.2011. *Elephant art on display - All this week artwork created by some talented elephants will be on display at enex100. The Perth Zoo's Ele Art exhibition features art created by 20-year-old Asian elephants Permai and Putra and 52-year-old Tricia. - 28.06.2011. 27. Juni 2011 *Elephant Abuse: Reward Offered For Reporting Animal Violence - WANTED: ELEPHANT ABUSER. $10K REWARD. Following reports and video footage allegedly showing that Tai, the elephant featured in “Water For Elephants,” was abused while training for movies, outraged viewers and animal rights activists wanted justice. - 27.06.2011. *New baby bonding with elephant mom, St. Louis Zoo says - ST. LOUIS • Like a lot of moms, Asian elephant Rani is more comfortable the second time around. After giving birth Friday, Rani is teaching her female calf how to nurse and curl up underneath her. - 27.06.2011. *Rescuing Hamukungu, the baby elephant - At about a week old, a tired and dehydrated Hamukungu was rescued by a fisherman, who later handed it to UWA rangers. Martin Ssebuyira tells his rescue story and how they are helping him get back on his feet again. - 27.06.2011. *Paignton Zoo Elephant goes to Specsavers - Eye specialists have given Paignton Zoo's African elephant Duchess a check-up. The experts carried out an ultrasound examination on the 40 year old elephant, who weighs in at nearly 4 tonnes. She has a mature cataract causing blindness in the right eye and an immature cataract in the left, where there is still some vision. - 27.06.2011. *Elephant hit by train, injured - JALPAIGURI: In yet another incident involving jumbos on the Alipurduar Junction - New Jalpaiguri railway track, an adult cow elephant was badly injured when it was hit by a train near the Red Bank tea estate at Banerhat in the Dooars in Jalpaiguri district. The incident happened on Saturday at 10 pm. - 27.06.2011. *Humor: Elephants-- Feminists of the Wild - Humorist Claire Gawinowicz used to be an elephant. - If you believe what Shirley MacLaine says – and I’m pretty sure you all do – then you will believe that I used to be an elephant. - 27.06.2011. 26. Juni 2011 *Rüsselhackbraten im Kochtopf - Der Elefant war und ist bis heute ein Speisetier des Menschen. - In Zimbabwe wird heftig diskuiert, ob der karge Speiseplan in den Gefängnissen des Landes mit Elefantenfleisch aufgebessert werden soll. Auch im Thüringer Wald wurden früher einmal Elefantenbabys gejagt - und verspeist. - 26.06.2011. *Nice weather, new elephant exhibit leads to record single-day attendance at Cleveland Metroparks Zoo - Cleveland Metroparks Zoo set a new all-time single day attendance record of 24,976 visitors on June 13. The previous record was 23,684, set July 3, 2006. - 26.06.2011. *Empathy for Elephants - Giving Voice to Gentle Giants. - I have been brought to streaming tears watching the two videos that American Defenders International (ADI) have released of the company Have Trunks Will Travel allegedly training and handling elephants inhumanely, although the company denies it. Have Trunks Will Travel supplied the elephant, Tai, for the movie Water for Elephants, which was, ironically, about the mistreatment of a circus elephant. - 26.06.2011. *Delhi zoo may shift its three elephants - More than a year after the idea was first mooted to whether shift the three elephants from the National Zoological Park to the wild or not, the fate of these elephants is still undecided. Following an idea mooted by the environment minister Jairam Ramesh, the Central Zoo Authority had issued a directive to all the zoos, which have any elephant population and also asked the chief wildlife warden of respective states to facilitate their transfer to open areas for free movements of the pachyderm. - 26.06.2011. *Elephants and Citizens Paraded to Raise Awareness of Election in Sattahip - Sattahip June 24, 2011 (PDN), Mr Chanchai Earmcharoen, Sutthahip district officer, Mr Veera Supajitthananun,Chairman of Election Committee of Area 8, Chonburi, Mr Sornchai Thongyungyeun, Chief Executive of Najomtien Subdistrict Administrative Organization and Mr Kasem Hosuwan, Mayor of Kledkeaw Subdistrict Municipality in cooperation with Mr. Kumpon Tansujja, director of Nongnuch Garden Pattaya raised the election awareness from local citizens by organizing a parade of people and 30 elephants from Nongnuch Garden. - 26.06.2011. *Shades of black in Kaziranga - A trip to this sanctuary is like a dream come true, and you will also start believing “If it's not here, it's nowhere; if it's anywhere, it is here…. - 26.06.2011. *The ‘Water Hole’ Method - The ‘water hole’ method has been adopted by the Wild Life Department (WLD) for Sri Lanka’s first islandwide elephant census, informs Director WLD, Chandrawansa Pathiraja. The census will be conducted in August, depending on the weather. - 26.06.2011. *Gentle giants and babes at the mercy of roaring ‘yakada yakas’ - A collision between a train and three elephants that resulted in the death of all three, including one with calf along the railtrack between Galgamuwa and Ambanpola, throws up questions regarding warnings of elephant crossings and reckless train drivers. - 26.06.2011. *Elephant injured in collision with train - Jalpaiguri (WB), Jun 25 (PTI) An elephant was tonight injured when it was hit by a train while crossing the tracks near a tea garden in Jalpaiguri district, forest department sources said. - 26.06.2011. 25. Juni 2011 *A mother elephant’s patience has a limit - I was watching a National Geographic special on television a while back that centered on elephants. I’ve always had a soft spot in my heart for those lumbering, but gentle beasts. - 25.06.2011. *Two elephants run amok in Kerala - Kochi, June 25 (PTI): Two Tuskers ran amok in Kerala today in two different places at nearby Tripunithura and Palakkad, causing anxious moments for the police, but were brought under control before they caused any harm to people. - 25.06.2011. *PETA looking into claim circus abused elephant - People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) is asking the USDA to investigate an incident they say may have injured an elephant with the Cole Brothers Circus prior to a recent show at Berkshire Mall. The incident, in which a handler is alleged to have struck an elephant in the face several times with a bullhook, was captured on a video phone while a local man and his son stopped by to see the elephants preparing for the night’s performance. - 25.06.2011. *Elephants on the loose in Thripunithura, Palakkad - Elephant named Ravipuram Govindan turned restive on its way from the morning pooja at the Poornathreyesa Temple here on Saturday morning. It took to the Chitrapuzha River nearby. - 25.06.2011. *Video: African Elephant Crossing - African Elephant Crossing The Cleveland Metroparks Zoo is the brand new African Elephant habitat. The new exhibit is a state of the art habitat, which quadruples the elephants living space. In addition to expanding the number of African Elephants, the African. CLEVELAND-AKRON (CANTON). - 25.06.2011. *The conflict that turns man into animal - Human menace: After taking over elephants’ territory, people now kill them too. - A country that begins every auspicious occasion by worshipping a god in the form of elephant has now gone the African way, by massacring the gentle giants without bothering to mask the brutality. - 25.06.2011. *Jumbos slow down trains on busy route - COIMBATORE: This is a jumbo problem that has the railways and the forest department running in circles. Herds of elephants are frequenting the woods along the railway tracks that run from Palakkad to Coimbatore, disrupting traffic. - 25.06.2011. *Londonderry student takes study to Elephant Festival - ERIN Lennox took her studies into the science of elephants all the way to Thailand and Laos to attend the annual Elephant Festival in Paklay. - 25.06.2011. *It's a jungle out there: Art event brings the wild to capital - Organisers hope to raise £1m by placing 120 statues of wild animals around Edinburgh, the city's biggest outdoor art event. On a trip to India, our reporter discovers it's all in a very good cause. - 25.06.2011. 24. Juni 2011 *Olifanten spotten in Mali - Centraal Mali, Mali - Olifanten in Mali? Ja, inderdaad, olifanten in Mali! De noordelijkste kudde van het Afrikaanse continent graast graag rondom Hombori en in het Réserve de Douentza. Een leefgebied, dat ze delen met een flink aantal mensen en dieren. - 24.06.2011. *It's A Girl! Baby Elephant Born At Saint Louis Zoo - ST. LOUIS, MO (KPLR)— An Asian elephant has been born at the St. Louis Zoo on Friday, June 24, 2011. The Zoo's 15-year-old elephant named Rani, gave birth at 1:13 p.m. The mother and baby are not yet on public display. A debut date has not been set. - 24.06.2011. *Perhilitan Identify Three Areas Exposed To Elephant Attack in Jeli - JELI June 24 (Bernama) -- The Kelantan Wildlife and National Parks Department (Perhilitan) has identified three high risk areas in Jeli which are prone to wild elephant attacks. - 24.06.2011. *Rescued elephant calf dies - Berhampur (Orissa), June 24 (PTI) The elephant calf which was rescued by villagers and forest staff from a pit at Birudibandhapalli near Ganjam died of its injuries, official sources said. - 24.06.2011. *Decision to shift elephants from Byculla zoo to come next month - The fate of the two elephants in Byculla zoo will be decided in the next one month. A two-member expert committee visited the zoo on Thursday evening, to check if the two female elephants, Laxmi, 53, and Anarkali ,46, could be exempted from the central zoo authority’s (CZA) directive about shifting elephants in captivity to sanctuaries or national parks. - 24.06.2011. 23. Juni 2011 *The horrible death of a zoo's elephant - I did not catch this most upsetting piece in Sunday's Chronicle pink pages this past weekend, but someone just brought it to my attention. You may also have missed it, and I thought it worth reprinting. This weekend's piece is a reprint of an item which originally ran in The San Francisco Chronicle on June 19, 1936. - 23.06.2011. *Chandler teenager survives attack by elephant in Thailand - Lauren Bennett has seen parts of Europe and Thailand, played with tiger cubs and ridden an elephant - all before eighth grade. She has also already reckoned with death. Relaxing in her quiet Chandler home, she still can't quite escape from the chaotic scenes haunting her memory: speeding down turbulent mountain roads, the open-air hospital, the endless, humid nights in pain crying out for morphine. And yet, she has made peace with the beast who did this to her. - 23.06.2011. *Hope Elephants jumps first hurdle - Project heads to public hearing. - HOPE — The Hope Planning Board unanimously voted June 21 that the application submitted by veterinarian Jim Laurita to build a barn to house a retired circus elephant is complete. - 23.06.2011. *Menu change for captive elephants in Kerala - Palm leaves to be replaced by fodder; pilot project at Guruvayur Devaswom soon. - Kerala's captive elephants will soon get green and fresh grass to chew on instead of palm leaves which are taking a toll on their health. - 23.06.2011. 22. Juni 2011 *Zirkuselefant: Veterinäre sind zuständig - Die Organisation PETA hatte den Zirkus kritisiert. Die Stadt betont, dass das Unternehmen planmäßig überprüft wurde. Der Elefant der dort lebt, dürfe nicht mehr auftreten. - 22.06.2011. *Dringen voor Mumba - Nog maar vijf dagen oud en nu al de ster van Artis. Olifantenbaby Mumba doet geen oog dicht van alle aandacht van haar halfzus en het publiek. Nog een beetje wankel struint ze door het zand van het olifantenverblijf van de Amsterdamse dierentuin. - 22.06.2011. *Elephants, keepers deal with life and death in the herd - One proverb holds that "an elephant's tasks are never too heavy for it." Both the Asian elephants and the crew that takes care of them at the Saint Louis Zoo have a heavy task at hand, as they grieve the death of Clara, matriarch of the herd. - 22.06.2011. *Just how wise is a wise elephant? - When I tell people I study Zoology at University there are 2 common responses: 1) Is that the study of how to be a zookeeper? 2) What is your favourite animal? Now we all know Zoology is not the study of how to be a zookeeper, but the second question is a little difficult. I couldn’t put my finger on one favourite animal, but I think Elephants are right up there. - 22.06.2011. *Vietnam’s elephants could be extinct in 10 years - VietNamNet Bridge - International experts on animal conservation have given a warning that elephants in Vietnam would be extinct within 10 years. The warning came after a series of cases of elephants being killed or died of unknown causes. - 22.06.2011. *Water on H-1 near offramp coming from natural spring - Question: There is a water leak on the H-1 Freeway, westbound, before and after the School Street ramp. I have reported this situation twice within the past year, but so far, no action has been taken. Can you help? - 22.06.2011. *Kids of all ages welcome circus elephants to Phoenix - PHOENIX - It's known as the Greatest Show on Earth , and it's made its way to the Valley! Although the circus doesn't officially start until Wednesday, today families were able to watch the walk of the elephants from the train in downtown Phoenix. - 22.06.2011. *Insurance for victims of elephant attacks - An insurance scheme will be introduced to compensate people attacked by wild elephants and for damage caused to property and cultivation, Wildlife Minister S.M. Chandrasena said yesterday. The insurance scheme is to be jointly implemented by the Wildlife Trust Fund and the Agriculture Insurance Board. - 22.06.2011. 21. Juni 2011 *PETA: Zirkus-Elefant quält sich zu sehr - Die Tierschutzorganisation kritisert den Umgang des Zirkus Voyage mit seinem Tier. Der Betrieb gastiert zur Zeit in Wilhelmshaven. - 21.06.2011. *Elephants injure man in Ganjam Villagers - BERHAMPUR: The lull in the men-elephant conflict in Ganjam district was shattered again with wild elephants trampling a 65-year-old man at Biruligada, about 30 km from here on Monday evening. The person, seriously injured, has been admitted to MKCG Medical College and Hospital in Berhampur. - 21.06.2011. *Zo klinken olifanten die een pasgeboren jong naar buiten escorteren - Het drie dagen oude olifantje Mumba mocht gisteren voor het eerst de buitenwereld van Artis komen bekijken. Onder luid getrompetter en gegrom stapte het dikhuidje de zon in. - Mit Video. - 21.06.2011. *Pictures: Elephant casts vote for Thai election - AN UNLIKELY voter cast its vote for Thailand's upcoming general elections on Tuesday - an elephant. The elephant, a resident of Autthaya province, 70km north of Bangkok, was part of a promotional event for the general election. - 21.06.2011. *Fast wie in Afrika - Der Thüringer Zoopark bekommt eine neue Elefantenanlage mit dem größten Freigehege in Deutschland. Baubeginn muss spätestens Anfang 2012 sein. Zur Finanzierung gibt es spektakuläre Ideen. - 21.06.2011. *Work on electric fence at Dahiyagala Elephant corridor begins - Following a nearly three year long legal battle by three wild life conservation organizations, erecting the electric fence besides the Dahiyagala Elephant Corridor work has begun, the Department of Wild Life Conservation (DWLC) said. - 21.06.2011. 20. Juni 2011 *Elefanten und Tiger auf Tournee - Im Circus Carl Busch will man auf tierische Artisten nicht verzichten. - Der Circus Carl Busch ist bekannt für seine Elefanten, Tiger, Pferde und Kamele. Die Tiere machen einen gut versorgten Eindruck, die Gehege werden täglich gereinigt und mit frischem Heu aus der jeweiligen Region bestückt. - 20.06.2011. *Artis verwelkomt olifantje - Mumba maandagochtend even te zien voor publiek. - Zaterdagochtend kwam er in Artis een olifantje ter wereld. De kleine werd al met spanning verwacht en nu is ze er dan eindelijk. Het is een vrouwtje en ze heet Mumba. De eerste kraamvisite mag het olifantje maandagochtend bewonderen. - 20.06.2011. *Kenya’s Elephant Corridor Continues to Offer a Safe Route - Late last year Kenya opened a wildlife corridor allowing elephants to safely cross under a busy road. Not until January 1st did an elephant bull named Tony successfully use the underpass. - 20.06.2011. *Birmingham Zoo programs spotlight elephants - BIRMINGHAM, Alabama -- The Birmingham Zoo is offering several programs this week to spotlight its newest -- and largest -- additions. Today kicks off "Elephant Week," which will feature special daily activities related to the zoo's three male African elephants. Since December, the zoo has added to its collection Bulwagi, a 29-year-old, 13,000 pound elephant, 10-year-old Callee, weighing 5,500 pounds, and 10-year-old, 7,100 pound Ajani. - 20.06.2011. *THAILAND: ELEPHANT HILLS LUXURY JUNGLE CAMP - In the early afternoon, deep in the rainforest of Khao Sok National Park, a monsoonal storm had just swept in. It drenched not only the jagged, jungle-covered limestone peaks surrounding us, but a hungry line of swaying elephants waiting impatiently for their lunch of fresh fruit and vegetables. - 20.06.2011. *Accidents claim six wild jumbos this year - Around six wild elephants have died in accidents this year. Wildlife Director General Chandrawansa Pathirage said the second elephant accident for the year, had occurred at the Meeoya Bridge in Ambanpola on Saturday. - 20.06.2011. 19. Juni 2011 *In Artis is een klein olifantje geboren - Ahoy! Welk een vreugd een nieuw leven ons toch kan verschaffen. Even een koffiehoekje over een geboorte in een dierentuin, om te laten zien dat we wel kritisch zijn op klimaatprofeten als Gore, maar niks hebben tegen natuur. Zo ook niet tegen het pasgeboren olifantje Mumba, welke gisteren werd geboren in het Amsterdamse Artis. - 19.06.2011. *Can elephants be trained like horses? - There aren't many obvious similarities between equines and elephants — but a world-renowned trainer thinks they've got more in common than we might think. - 19.06.2011. *Train accident claims three elephants - A baby elephant and two female elephants were killed in the wee hours of Saturday in Ambanpola in the Galgamuwa area, having being hit by the Anuradhapura - Colombo passenger train. The animals had been coming out of the forest patch and were crossing the railway track. - 19.06.2011. *I survived an elephant attack, says Gangadharan Menon - In my thirty years of exploring the Indian forests, I have had close encounters with elephants in the wild four times. The first time was way back in 1979. I had gone to Silent Valley in Kerala with my crew to make a documentary film on the endangered, evergreen forest. - 19.06.2011. 18. Juni 2011 *Drei Elefanten-Babys bei Zugunfall in Sri Lanka getötet - In Sri Lanka sind drei Elefanten-Babys von einem Zug erfasst und getötet worden. Das Trio habe am Samstag in einer bewaldeten Region nahe der Stadt Ambanpola im Norden der Hauptstadt Colombo Gleise überquert, als ein Passagierzug herangerast sei, sagte ein Bahn-Manager. - 18.06.2011. *Aziatische olifant geboren in Artis - In Artis is een Aziatische olifant geboren. Het is een meisje van 90 kilo en ze heet Mumba. De verzorgers kozen de naam uit ruim 2000 inzendingen die waren ingestuurd voor een wedstrijd. - 18.06.2011. *Elephant kills Vic Falls head guide - TRAGEDY struck at Victoria Falls Safari Lodge June 8, when the head guide at the award-winning Victoria Falls Safari Lodge, Tendekai Madzivanzira was killed by a bull elephant in full musth (ready for breeding.) Madzivanzira, who was armed with a rifle and had years of experience, had escorted an international guest from the hotel to the nearby Siduli Hide at 4pm. - 18.06.2011. *Kenya Supersizes Wildlife Corridors to Provide Safe Passage for Elephants - Compared to planting "bee roads" or building tunnels for toads, the task conservation groups took on in Kenya was a gargantuan one: Creating Africa's first dedicated elephant underpass, part of a 14-kilometer-long wildlife corridor for the world's largest land animals. - 18.06.2011. *Czarnè führt wieder den Dicken ins Rennen - BRETTSPIEL: Mit »White Elephant« soll die Renaissance auf dem Feld eingeläutet werden. - Bereits der durchschnittliche Dickhäuter ist ein Geselle, dessen bloßer Anblick einen gewissen Respekt abnötigt. Doch dieser Prachtbursche hier macht's noch eine Nummer größer: Gleich drei Köpfe sitzen auf dem mächtigen Rumpf und präsentieren ihre Stoßzähne. - 18.06.2011. *A stirring, rumbling experience at Elephant Nature Park - A week spent with elephants, once brutalised but far from hardened, at the Elephant Nature Park can be a humbling experience. - 18.06.2011. 17. Juni 2011 *NELLY – DAS ORAKEL VON HODENHAGEN: Ferres' Elefant tippt die Frauen-WM - Hodenhagen – Sie dribbelt! Sie schießt! Volle Kanne mit beiden Vorderfüßen! Die Dicke (480 Kilo) köpft den Ball wie ein echter Kicker. Elefantenbaby „Nelly (1 Jahr alt) im Serengeti-Park Hodenhagen macht uns jetzt den (Kraken-) Paul: Sie tippt bei der Frauen-Fußball-WM, welche Elf bei den Spielen der Deutschen Mannschaft siegt. - 17.06.2011. *Terror tusker victims yet to get funds - MYSORE: Last week, politicians and bureaucrats made a beeline to K R Hospital to meet the victims of the elephant attack. Forest minister Vijayashankar and the DC promised the patients that the government would bear the cost of the treatment. Nine days later, it still remains a promise. - 17.06.2011. *Two elephant cows join Nong Nooch in effort to repopulate forests - Two wild female elephants are now calling Nong Nooch Tropical Garden home as the Pattaya elephant park and the Royal Elephant Reintroduction Foundation work to increase Thailand’s native pachyderm population. - 17.06.2011. 16. Juni 2011 *Kerala: Radio collars to monitor rogue elephants - SULTHAN BATHERY: For the first time in the history of the state, the Forest Department is trying to monitor the movement of rogue elephants by fitting radio collar on them. As a first step, one elephant has been fitted with radio collar on Thursday in the Wayanad Wildlife Sanctuary. - 16.06.2011. *Lanka envoy inaugurates Amity ecological workshop on elephants - Conservation of large mammals like Asian elephants that require large territories to perform its ecological functions is a big challenge for conservationists and forest departments. Wildlife managers are severely handicapped by stringent legal requirements, lack of financial resources as well as technical skills apart from social pressures generated locally in conflict situation. Conservationists and Forest Officers are constantly endeavouring to establish harmonious coexistence between Humans and Elephants. - 16.06.2011. *Entebbe zoo gets baby elephant - A two-month-old male elephant has found a new home at the Uganda Wildlife Education Centre (UWEC) in Entebbe after he was abandoned by his mother on Lake George. - 16.06.2011. *South Sudan Battles Poaching In Quest For Tourism - When people think of Sudan, they think burning villages, civil war. Wildlife tourism? Not really. But South Sudan wants to change that. Next month, it will secede and become the world's newest nation, and officials there want people to come see the animals. It turns out many antelopes, elephants and even some giraffes survived the civil war between the north and the south. - 16.06.2011. *Mother-son duo killed in Sivasagar jumbo attack - JORHAT: A woman, Rupa Kharia, and her eight-year-old son were killed in an elephant attack at Halowating tea garden in Sivasagar district early on Wednesday. Rupa's husband, a tea garden worker, was also injured in the attack and their house too was destroyed by the marauding animal. - 16.06.2011. *Baby elephant rescued from island - The Uganda Wildlife Authority (UWA) has rescued a two-month-old male baby elephant abandoned at Hamukungu Island on Lake George, near Katungulu trading centre in Kasese District. - 16.06.2011. 15. Juni 2011 *Zirkus Knie hält Tiere laut Schweizer Tierschutz vorbildlich - Die Elefanten sind nachts nicht mehr angekettet und die Pferde haben mehr Platz. Laut dem Schweizer Tierschutz hat der Zirkus Knie auch die letzten Kritikpunkte an der Tierhaltung ausgemerzt. - 15.06.2011. *THE ELEPHANT MAN - the world of zookeeping, Charles “Chuck” Doyle is, well, something of a rock star. A native Syracusan, he began working at the then city-owned Burnet Park Zoo in 1976, initially as an animal keeper and night watchman. Doyle eventually developed a particular bond with the zoo’s Asian elephant, Siri, and he was promoted to senior keeper in 1982. - 15.06.2011. *Zoo considers options for memorializing boy who died after visiting baby elephant - TOLEDO, OHIO -- As the Toledo Zoo continues to consider baby names for an elephant born to mother Renee last week, the family of the boy who died after visiting the newborn, says that it supports the Zoo, even if officials decide not to name the elephant after Nicholas Allore. - 15.06.2011. *South Sudan Works To Aid Wildlife That Survived War - South Sudan is poised to become the world's newest country in just a few weeks. Two decades of civil war cost more than 2 million lives and wiped out much of the region's wildlife — but not all of it. A few years ago, conservationists made a surprising discovery: large herds of antelopes and elephants. The government of South Sudan and the New York-based Wildlife Conservation Society are now trying to protect animals that were once thought lost to war. - 15.06.2011. *Elephants face same extinction fate as woolly mammoth - The fate of the forest elephant rests in our hands. But will it go the way of the woolly mammoth, as it is hunted for ivory and its habitat is destroyed? - 15.06.2011. *Uneasy truce between Maasai and nature - Maasailand, Kenya (CNN) -- For tourists visiting Kenya, elephants represent the majesty of nature -- but for those living on the land the animals are often seen as pests. - 15.06.2011. *Wild elephants on the rampage in south - DONG NAI — A herd of five elephants trampled crops over the past three days as they searched for food near the centre of Ma Da Commune in the southern province of Dong Nai. This is the first incidence of elephants attacking the centre of the commune which has caused fear among the locals. - 15.06.2011. 14. Juni 2011 *Die Elefanten-Invasion - Jedes Jahr werden in Indien Hunderte Menschen durch die Dickhäuter totgetrampelt. Sowohl Tierschützer als auch die Bewohner der bedrohten Dörfer fühlen sich von der Regierung alleingelassen. - Er hieß Osama Bin Laden, und er war zum Abschuss freigegeben. Im Distrikt Sonipur ging er um und hatte schon 14 Menschen auf dem Gewissen, halbe Dörfer niedergemacht. Dann kam es zum Showdown, in einer Teeplantage. Osama, der Elefantenbulle aus dem indischen Bundesstaat Assam, stand seinem Jäger Dwipen Phukan gegenüber. - 14.06.2011. *Video Series - Embark on an Elephant Odyssey at the San Diego Zoo - The zoo's latest exhibit combines animals and interactive learning. - There are no two days alike at the San Diego Zoo, and with the Elephant Odyssey, there’s even more to explore this summer. Put on the sunscreen, grab the camera, and make your way to the San Diego Zoo’s newest exhibit. - 14.06.2011. *How Do You Handle An Elephant? - A ride on a magnificent elephant, bedecked in jewelry and flower garlands, can be one of the highlights of a child's trip to the San Diego County Fair. But what is it like for the elephants? - Video. - 14.06.2011. *Get a big start to summer with Elephant Open House June 18 - It doesn't matter if we're kids or just kids at heart, we always want to get our summer off to a big start. Your summer will get off to an enormous start with the Elephant Open House at the Houston Zoo on Saturday, June 18. That's when Methai, Tess, Tucker, Shanti, Baylor, Thai and Tupelo will welcome you into their home - their very LARGE home - the elephant barn at the McNair Asian Elephant Habitat! - 14.06.2011. *Zoobilation to benefit elephants - The Oklahoma Zoological Society's annual Zoobilation fundraiser is the largest benefit for the nonprofit. The event this year will be Friday. - The annual Zoobilation party and fundraiser benefiting the Oklahoma City Zoo will be Friday. - 14.06.2011. *India’s Human-Elephant Conflict Rages - Last week, two elephants ran amok in the city of Mysore, killing a man and injuring several others. The two elephants, which were separated from their herd on the outskirts of the city, also injured and mauled many cows. - 14.06.2011. *Wild elephant scare in Bannerghatta - June 13: Even as Mysore is still recovering from the spectacle of two wild elephants going on rampage and leaving one man dead and a few injured in the city, a tusker has strayed outside the Bannerghatta forests giving the forest department some anxious moments as it is feared the tusker could move towards either Tumkur city or Bengaluru. - 14.06.2011. 13. Juni 2011 *What Do You Think Toledo Zoo's Baby Elephant's Name Should Be? - Toledo, OH - The pitter-patter of pachyderm feet can be heard at the Toledo Zoo, but our new male African elephant calf, born June 3, still needs something — a name! You can help by entering the “Name the Baby Elephant” contest, starting Monday, June 13. - 13.06.2011. *Thiruvananthapuram: Need to end illegal elephant transactions stress - THIRUVANANTHAPURAM: Noted animal activist and Elephant Task Force member Suparna Ganguly said that there was a crying need to put a halt to illegal elephant transactions financed by unaccounted money. She said such transactions were causing hardship and torture to the elephants in captivity. - 13.06.2011. *Abode in tatters, jumbos strike back - Confused and angry due to the severe fragmentation of the elephant corridor in Western Ghats, tuskers may enter smaller towns like Sakleshpur, Hassan and Mudigere that border the hilly region. - 13.06.2011. 12. Juni 2011 *Jumbos’ day out in Mysore: Resolving conflicts - Conflict resolution is critical in areas close to wildlife sanctuaries as wild animals seldom recognise administrative boundaries. - We have just branded a juvenile male tusker — all of eight years — a ‘killer,’ a ‘rogue’ on the rampage and, had he been a tiger cub instead of an elephant calf, we would even have tagged him a ‘maneater’ for tasting the blood of a bank ATM guard whom he crushed to death in Mysore city two days ago. - 12.06.2011. *Elephants At The Mercy Of A Monk - The temple down Allen Methiniyarama road has a Grama Niladari at its entrance. Walking past, the temple itself finally appears. What draws the attention, however, is the large takarang shed on the left. - 12.06.2011. *So many Questions - A handler was trampled almost to death by an elephant called Harry in the Knysna Elephant Park, where guests are invited to touch them. Chris Barron asked park spokesman Greg Vogt ... - 12.06.2011. 11. Juni 2011 *Demi Moore und Tokio Hotel: Hilfe für die Elefanten - Die Ehefrau von Ashton Kutcher, Demi Moore, setzt sich gemeinsam mit der Tierschutzorganisation PETA gegen die Misshandlung von Elefanten ein. Sie hat einen öffentlichen Brief an die Behörden in Georgia geschrieben. In diesem Brief fordert sie die Behörde auf, den Einsatz von so genannten „Elefantenhaken“ zu verbieten. - 11.06.2011. *Elephant treatment protested worldwide - Five Fresno activists turned heads Saturday when they held signs and passed out literature that said elephants are suffering at zoos. "I didn't know that," a little girl said as her parents rushed past the demonstrators outside the Fresno Chaffee Zoo. - 11.06.2011. *Increasing jumbo, human deaths force relook into viable solution: Lok Adalat for return of land to elephants - The Karnataka Lok Adalat has endorsed a suggestion from the Forest Department to restore what was once an elephant corridor at Alur in Hassan Dist r ict by evicting encroachm ents from forests, even if it me ans paying compensati on to many owners of agric ulture land or coffee estates. - 11.06.2011. *"One Lucky Elephant": Man and pachyderm, a love story - A circus owner with second thoughts seeks a new home for his big star in the documentary "One Lucky Elephant". - 11.06.2011. *British VIPs never missed Khedda operations - MYSORE: When British administrators came to the Royal City, they never missed a visit to jungles to witness kheddah operations to capture wild elephants. - 11.06.2011. *Jumbos’ day out in Mysore: Resolving conflicts - Conflict resolution is critical in areas close to wildlife sanctuaries as wild animals seldom recognise administrative boundaries. - We have just branded a juvenile male tusker — all of eight years — a ‘killer,’ a ‘rogue’ on the rampage and, had he been a tiger cub instead of an elephant calf, we would even have tagged him a ‘maneater’ for tasting the blood of a bank ATM guard whom he crushed to death in Mysore city two days ago. - 11.06.2011. *There's no stopping the elephants - BANGALORE: The shocking elephant rampage in Mysore on Wednesday is a pointer to the helplessness on the part of state forest officials in tackling the increasing elephant menace in Karnataka. - 11.06.2011. *As protesters prepare to rail against Oregon Zoo for keeping elephants, the beasts rate a visit from Rose Festival royalty - Here's one of those everyone's-entitled-to-their-opinion stories: Animal rights activists in Portland plan to participate in Saturday in a protest dubbed International Day of Action for Elephants in Zoos. - 11.06.2011. 10. Juni 2011 *Killer elephants in India: Why they attack - Humans share blame as they encroach more and more on pachyderm territory. - Four elephants tore down the streets of the Indian city of Mysore on June 8, killing a man. According to news reports from India, they had become separated from their herd after villagers threw rocks at them. - 10.06.2011. *Councillors break zoo board quorum over Cho trip - Invitation to elephant sanctuary on the 'up-and-up': De Baeremaeker. - Two Toronto Zoo Board members stomped out of a board meeting Thursday to prevent their colleagues from endorsing a trip by board member and former chair Raymond Cho to California to look at an elephant sanctuary there. - 10.06.2011. *Welcome Zina and Jewel - The Little Rock Zoo has two new editions from the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Center for Elephant Conservation. Ringling Bros. has given the zoo two Asian Elephants, Jewell and Zina. You can spot them in their yard. - 10.06.2011. *Groups claim elephant ride company abuses animals - DEL MAR — Representatives from animal rights groups asked the 22nd District Agricultural Association board of directors at the June 7 meeting to cancel elephant rides at the San Diego County Fair, claiming the company that provides the rides abuses its pachyderms. - 10.06.2011. *Existence of Two African Elephant Species Declared—Again - What is a species? One of the most basic definitions is a group of animals that can breed and produce fertile offspring. Additional frills—like similarity of DNA, the way an animal looks, or how it interacts in its ecosystem—can add clarity, and researchers are constantly updating and tweaking species’ parameters as new scientific findings come to light. - 10.06.2011. *Fragmented corridor led elephants from T Narsipur to Mysore - Preliminary investigation into the escapades of the two wild elephants from T Narsipur forests suggested the fragmentation of elephant migration corridor and the jumbos’ struggle for survival. - 10.06.2011. *Hoher Besuch beim Bürgermeister - Der Zirkus Luna gastiert in Laufenburg und Elefant Benjamin zieht die Blicke auf sich. - Laufenburg (mdc) Groß wurden die Augen von Fußgängern und Autofahrern als am gestrigen Donnerstag Zirkusleute mit einem riesigen Elefanten durch Laufenburg spazierten. Ein Elefant in Laufenburg? Doch es handelte sich nicht um ein weggelaufenes Tier, sondern um einen Werbegag: Denn Benjamin ist mit seinem Zirkus da. - 10.06.2011. *A day after, wild tuskers set free in Bandipur - MYSORE: It was business as usual in the city, a day after a wave of panic was set off by two wild elephants , which were released into the forests on Thursday. The two animals were set free before dusk at Kekkanahalla, where an anti-poaching camp is located, around 10 km from the Tamil Nadu border. - 10.06.2011. 9. Juni 2011 *Indien: Elefant läuft Amok und tötet Mann - Neu-Delhi (RPO). Ein wilder Elefant hat im Süden Indiens einen Mann zu Tode getrampelt. Mehrere Menschen wurden verletzt. Insgesamt fünf Stunden tobte der Elefant, nachdem Bauern ihn von einem Feld am Rande der Siedlung vertrieben hatten. - 09.06.2011. *There's no stopping the elephants - BANGALORE: The shocking elephant rampage in Mysore on Wednesday is a pointer to the helplessness on the part of state forest officials in tackling the increasing elephant menace in Karnataka. - 09.06.2011. *Zoo artificially inseminates elephant for 9th time since 2005 - The Woodland Park Zoo artificially inseminated its 32-year-old Asian elephant, Chai, June 8 in the hopes of turning around a string of nine inseminations over six years without a successful pregnancy and help preserve Asian elephants in zoos and their native habitats. - 09.06.2011. *Elephants left into forest - MYSORE: A day after they went on the rampage in the city, the wild elephants were freed into the forests. On May 30, the forest department had released an elephant they had nabbed at Polibetta in Kodagu. - 09.06.2011. *Planning board continues Hope Elephants review - HOPE — The Hope Planning Board and Jim Laurita have agreed to continue the site plan review for his plan to build a facility to rehabilitate a retired circus elephant to next month to give Laurita time to review several letters that have been submitted to the town opposing the project. - 09.06.2011. *INDIEN: Wilde Elefanten trampeln Mann tot - Mysore (Indien) – Chaos in der südindischen Großstadt Mysore: Zwei wilde Elefanten rannten durch Straßen, griffen Menschen und Haustiere an. Ein Mann wurde bei dem Elefanten-Amoklauf totgetrampelt! - 09.06.2011. *Elephants wreak havoc in Mysore, one killed - Mysore witnessed chilling scenes on Wednesday after a young tusker and its mother, separated from a herd and strayed into the heart of the city, gored one person to death and killed a cow. - 09.06.2011. *When the herds are too close for comfort - Given its proximity to Bannerghatta Biological Park (BBP), a mere 20 km away from here, Bangalore's outskirts has had its share of trysts with elephant herds that have strayed from the forests. - 09.06.2011. 8. Juni 2011 *Elefanten liefen Amok - Mann tot. - Ein Elefanten-Amok in der indischen Grossstadt Mysore forderte ein Todesopfer. Erst nach drei Stunden konnten die wütenden Tiere gestoppt werden. - 08.06.2011. *Elefantenbaby Ludwig: Der Hellabrunner Liebling - München - Der kleine Elefantenbulle Ludwig gedeiht prächtig - und hält seine Mutter Temi und die Pfleger im Tierpark gehörig auf Trab. Warum gerade Dickhäuternachwuchs die Menschen so begeistert? In Hellabrunn kann man das erklären. - 08.06.2011. *Little Rock Zoo welcomes two retired elephants to Little Rock Zoo - Little Rock, Ark. (KTHV) -- The Little Rock Zoo welcomed two new guests Wednesday morning to join Ellen the elephant after the passing of Mary the elephant in May. - 08.06.2011. *Tennessee Zoo Fined After Elephant Kills Worker - Tennessee workplace safety officials have recommended more than $12,000 in fines at the Knoxville Zoo after an elephant killed a worker earlier this year, a television station reported. The Tennessee Occupational Safety and Health Administration released its report, which was cited by WBIR-TV. - 08.06.2011. *Visitors see new baby elephant walk - Zoo brings out Renee's latest son. - It only took minutes for some of the Toledo Zoo's first visitors to find their way to the elephant exhibit Tuesday hoping to catch a glimpse of the newest little big guy. - 08.06.2011. 7. Juni 2011 *One Lucky Elephant (2010): The Trick an Animal Cannot Learn: How to Be Wild Again - There’s no denying the “aww” appeal of a man and an elephant walking down a street, hand in trunk. That is one truth in “One Lucky Elephant,” a sweet, heart- and trunk-tugging, modestly sized documentary — except for its 10,000-pound title subject — about a circus man and the wild animal he foolishly bought, helped to train, loved like a (captive) daughter and finally, tearfully, tried to do right by, mostly by letting her go. - 07.06.2011. *Elephant attack leaves Chandler girl seriously injured - One of the more poignant lessons in forgiveness that Colleen Bennett has received is exemplified on the walls of her daughter's bedroom. - 07.06.2011. *Zoo appeals TOSHA report on trainer's death - Notice of contest filed with agency over citations, results. - The Knoxville Zoo is contesting both the citations and conclusions in a Tennessee Division of Occupational Safety and Health investigation into the Jan. 14 death of park elephant keeper Stephanie James. - 07.06.2011. *Tusker kills three of family in Orissa - Three members of a family were killed by a wild tusker at Thariasanda village in the Bhubaneswar forest range area in Dhenkanal district of Orissa early Tuesday. - 07.06.2011. *EHEC: Holländer verfüttern Gurken an Elefanten - Emmen (dpa/lni) - Wegen der EHEC-Epidemie werden in Holland unverkäuflich gewordene Gurken an Elefanten verfüttert. Ein Gemüseanbauer an der holländisch-niedersächsischen Grenze habe dem Zoo in Emmen am Wochenende eine Tonne Gurken geliefert, berichtete das «Dagblad van het Noorden» am Dienstag. - 07.06.2011. *Mammut oder Elefant? - Alfter. Wo Mammut drauf steht, ist wohl Mammut drin. Oder doch nicht? Dem Zettel mit der Beschriftung "Mammut" auf dem Karton aus der Sammlung des Alfterer Heimatforschers Willy Patt, in dem sich Teile eines Stoßzahns befanden, mochte bei seinem Auffinden niemand misstrauen. - 07.06.2011. *SUPER RTL zeigt Disneys Zeichentrick-Klassiker "Dumbo, der fliegende Elefant" - öln (ots) - Der kleine Elefant mit den großen Ohren hat schon Generationen von Kindern und Erwachsenen zum Lachen und Weinen gebracht. Bis heute hat die Geschichte über den tollpatschigen Außenseiter, der aufgrund einer besonderen Fähigkeit zum gefeierten Star wird, nichts von ihrem Charme verloren. SUPER RTL zeigt am 10. Juni um 20.15 Uhr den Oscar-prämierten Zeichentrick-Klassiker Dumbo, der fliegende Elefant (USA 1941). - 07.06.2011. *Emmer olifanten hebben maling aan EHEC-hysterie - EMMEN - De komkommer mag op dit moment niet zo'n goede naam hebben, de olifanten van dierenpark Emmen hebben daar maling aan. Het dierenpark kreeg afgelopen weekeinde een ton komkommers van teler Koos de Vries uit Erica, die zijn product momenteel dankzij alle ophef over de EHEC-bacterie aan de straatstenen niet kwijt kan. - 07.06.2011. *TOSHA fines Knoxville Zoo in death - Report on elephant keeper's fatal injury calls animal 'dangerous'. - The Knoxville Zoo is facing $8,400 in fines because of the Jan. 14 death of elephant keeper Stephanie James. The proposed fines are part of a Tennessee Occupational Safety and Health Administration investigation into James' death made public Monday. The report also calls Edie, the 8,500-pound African elephant that fatally injured James, "dangerous" and notes past "aggressive behavior" by the 27-year-old pachyderm. - 07.06.2011. *Maharashtra villagers realise peaceful co-existence with elephants - The human-elephant conflict in southern parts of Maharashtra is perhaps over, as the villagers have gradually accepted wild pachyderms as companions. - 07.06.2011. *Baby Elephant now on display at the Toledo Zoo - The new baby elephant is now on display at the Toledo Zoo. Zoo officials say viewing hours may be irregular and limited. Renee the elephant gave birth to the male baby African elephant on Friday at 11:28 p.m. - 07.06.2011. 6. Juni 2011 *Handler trampled by elephant - Johannesburg - A handler at the Knysna Elephant Park was trampled by an elephant at the weekend, the park said on Monday. - 06.06.2011. *Elephants flirt, argue and have tiffs like humans - LONDON: Elephants flirt and argue like humans, and their family outings too have their share of tiffs over directions. Conservationists have discovered such rows are common among herds of elephants thundering across Africa's vast plains. - 06.06.2011. *Elephant found dead in southern Vietnam - Residents in the southern province of Dong Nai on Sunday found the carcass of an elephant in Vinh Cuu Nature Reserve, the eighth elephant found dead in the reserve since June 2009. - 06.06.2011. *Not such a Dumbo: How elephants flirt, argue and have feelings just like humans - No family outing would be complete without a squabble over directions. Now conservationists have discovered such rows – so familiar to thousands who went on half-term trips last week – are just as common among herds of elephants thundering across Africa’s vast plains. - 06.06.2011. *Pinnawela becomes sinnawela - A two-and-a-half year old baby elephant had drowned at the Pinnawela Elephant Orphanage Saturday evening, officials said. It drowned after the foot of the baby reportedly got trapped in stones in the area which led to the drowning in the Ma-Oya, they said. - 06.06.2011. 5. Juni 2011 *What an Elephant Can Teach You About Life - You'd be amazed at what you can learn from this majestic animal. - These past few weeks have been a little tense on planet Earth, what with our near escape from the Apocalypse and pending Rapture. Still, there has been a bit of turmoil that has caused quite a few people to explode in anger or frustration. So this week, I decided on a lighter approach to things. - 05.06.2011. *TOLEDO ZOO: African elephant delivers healthy 200-pound calf - Patrons of the Toledo Zoo soon will find a big, new inhabitant — one who will only get bigger. After 22 months, Renee the African elephant gave birth at 11:28 p.m. Friday to a healthy male calf weighing more than 200 pounds. - 05.06.2011. 4. Juni 2011 *ELEFANTEN IN THAILAND: Sprich mit ihm! - Einen Elefanten reitet man nicht einfach so. Um es zu lernen, muss man sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Drei Tage mit einem großen Freund im nordthailändischen Dschungel-Camp. - 04.06.2011. *Wie man Elefanten provoziert - Oder auch: Wie man sich beim Besuch in Nationalparks bei direkter Begegnung mit Elefanten besser nicht verhält. Denn natürlich sind die uns immer als allzu pussierlich erscheinenden Elefanten stets um ihre Verwandten besorgt. - Videos. - 04.06.2011. *Zirkus-Elefant Maja hielt Polizei 24 Stunden in Atem - (vn). Von „panischem Schrecken unter der Landbevölkerung“ berichtete der LA im April 1952: Beim Ausladen am Lauterbacher Bahnhof war die 13 bis 14 Jahre alte Elefantendame Maja ausgebrochen. Erst 24 Stunden später konnte sie im Waldgebiet Udenhausen-Schwarz gestellt werden. - 04.06.2011. 3. Juni 2011 *Südindien/Kerala: Tiger suchen und Elefanten finden - Zu Fuß auf dem "Periyar Tiger Trail" durch die abgelegenen Kardamom-Berge. Mit Geduld, Ausdauer und sehr viel Glück kann man dort dem König des Dschungels begegnen. Der Wanderer folgt ihm auf eigene Gefahr. - 03.06.2011. *Water-skiing Asian elephant dies in Georgia at 58 - (Reuters) - Queenie, a water-skiing Asian elephant who delighted fans in the 1950s, has been euthanized at the Georgia wildlife park where she lived her final years in retirement. - 03.06.2011. *Queenie, the water-skiing elephant, dies - Queenie, who was known as the world's only water-skiing elephant, died at the Wild Adventures theme park in South Georgia. - 03.06.2011. 2. Juni 2011 *Fulton County Bans Use of Elephant Bullhooks in Circuses - (APN) ATLANTA -- On Wednesday, June 01, 2011, the Fulton County Commission banned the use of elephant bullhooks in circuses, after months of lobbying by People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) and Georgia Animal Rights and Protection (GARP), delivering a victory to the animals and their human advocates. - 02.06.2011. *Woolly mammoth may have interbred with huge elephants - First the liger births, and now this. Researchers say they have found evidence that the woolly mammoth may have mated with a much larger elephant species. - 02.06.2011. *12 elephant corridors in Dalma forest by next year - JAMSHEDPUR: To facilitate unrestricted movement of elephants in the Dalma forest, the forest department and the state irrigation department are constructing corridors with an investment of about Rs 50 crore. The Dalma forest is spread across East Singhbhum and Seraikela districts in Kolhan. - 02.06.2011. *PETA: Schauspielerin Demi Moore gegen die Misshandlung von Elefanten - Die prominente Hollywooddame und Partnerin von Ashton Kutcher, Demi Moore, hat öffentlich gegen die Elefanten-Quälerei in Zirkusbetrieben protestiert. In einem offenen Brief an die Behörden in Georgia bittet die 48jährige Schauspielerin Demi Moore gemeinsam mit der Tierrechtsorganisation PETA (USA) darum, sogenannte „Elefantenhaken“ zu verbieten. - 02.06.2011. *Zoo at Alipore to stay put, new animals to join - KOLKATA: Alipore Zoo will not only stay put at Alipore, but more kangaroos, zebras and alligators will call it home starting Thursday to help increase the number of visitors, forest minister Hiten Barman said on Wednesday. - 02.06.2011. *PALEONTOLOGY: Fossils of possible new jumbo species found - Scientists have discovered fossils of a suspected new elephant species dating back about 10 million years. - The scientists from the Northeastern Research Institute of Petrified Wood and Mineral Resources of Nakhon Ratchasima Rajabhat University found seven pieces of fossil tooth in Nakhon Ratchasima's Chalerm Phrakiat district about 10 years ago. - 02.06.2011. *Oklahoma City Zoo nears goal of 1 million visitors - The Oklahoma City Zoo could reach 1 million visitors for the first time in a fiscal year. - The Oklahoma City Zoo could reach 1 million visitors in a year for the first time if attendance stays strong through the rest of this fiscal year. The zoo had 873,882 visitors for this fiscal year as of Tuesday, zoo spokeswoman Tara Henson said. The zoo’s fiscal year ends June 30. - 02.06.2011. 1. Juni 2011 *Zirkus-Elefanten räumen Joplin auf - JOPLIN - Ein Killer-Tornado verwüstete die Stadt Joplin – zahlreiche Häuser wurden zerstört. Jetzt rücken grosse und starke Helfer an. Zirkus-Elefanten sollen bei den Aufräumarbeiten helfen. - 01.06.2011. *Fulton bans elephant bullhooks used by circuses, but Atlanta not included - Buckhead resident Anna Ware told Fulton County commissioners the debate over whether elephant bullhooks are training tools or instruments of terror was settled when she tried to bring one into their building Wednesday morning. - 01.06.2011. *Elephant Used in Joplin Tornado Cleanup Does More Harm Than Good - It's likely the Piccadilly Circus thought it was doing a noble thing by dispatching one of its elephants to assist with debris cleanup after last week's tornado in Joplin, Missouri. But not everyone is so thrilled with the four-legged volunteer. In fact, the circus animal -- which has been being used to drag vehicles closer to the street so they can be removed -- is creating quite a controversy in the community. - 01.06.2011. *Water-skiing elephant dies - Somehow, Liz Dane's dad knew. When Bill Green brought his daughter, then 9, from their New England home to the Trefflich Pet Store in Lower Manhattan in 1953, he knew she'd fall in love with the baby elephant that was to be presented to her. She did. - 01.06.2011. *It's all in the family with circus elephants - The Ringling Bros. circus brought with it three special family members. Each of them weighs around 8,500 pounds. - 01.06.2011. *Afternoon awwwwwwwww: Baby elephant! - It's a girl! Asiatic elephant Johti, 44, walks with her baby girl who's just over a month old at the Ostrava Zoo on Tuesday. REUTERS/Petr Josek. - Foto. - 01.06.2011. *Man-animal conflict; elephant trouble at Khushiabill - DIMAPUR, JUNE 1 (MExN): Residents of Khushiabill village are enduring sleepless nights the past few days, courtesy a small group of around three-four hungry wild elephants. According to the villagers the elephants destroyed a granary and a portion of brick fence encircling the village government middle school on June 1. - 01.06.2011. *Elephant project’s planners offer home — and hope - I WRITE in response to “Maine no place for elephant’’ (May 22), Carol Buckley’s letter that was in regard to your May 15 article “Plan to bring elephant to Maine draws critics.’’ My brother and I support the Tennessee elephant sanctuary that Buckley founded. - 01.06.2011.